


Only on Sunday's

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Muscles, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Sun Bathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengedialogue - "Is that wise?"circumstances - outdoors on a Sunday





	Only on Sunday's

"Myc, love! Come outside. The sun is great!"

I open the door at his shout, a nice breeze coming through.

"Is that wise, Darling?" Leaning on the door, admiring Greg sunbathing topless in the garden.

"Come on Gorgeous, I've set the umbrella up for you, even though I love your freckles." He leers over his sunglasses.

I saunter over to him, taking in the silver hair on his chest, and his muscles gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"Hi there handsome, come here often?" He says cheekily, when I sit on his lap for a closer look.

"Only on Sunday's"


End file.
